1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for managing an application installation and associated resources.
2. Background of the Invention
Today's applications are very complex both in terms of actual functionality and in the number of components that must interact in order to provide a computing service. Often times the same vendor may provide multiple independent software components to define a complete workflow path that is desired by a customer. Many applications often require various external resources to facilitate their operation. Often, these resources are standardized software modules or systems such as databases, web servers, and the like. The deployment of applications has also recently been facilitated by using commoditized services such as a “Platform as a Service” (PaaS) that provides the capability to provision the different artifacts of a computing platform on demand, such as an operating system, database, web server, file system, storage and network resources, where applications can be deployed. Typically the PaaS also interacts with an IaaS component to provision the virtual machines (or compute power) before the software can be deployed.
The following detailed description provides scalable and improved systems and methods for visualizing and monitoring a complex installation with multiple interdependent software components.